Detours and Distractions
by TheManTimeForgot
Summary: Part 12: The trip maybe a little longer than expected, but this team of outlaws doesn't let anything stand in the way of their goal!
1. Playing the Part

_Of course the setting is not mine; Outlaw Star belongs to Takehiko Itō and Sunrise whenever applicable._

* * *

In the backroom of a restaurant, the manager barged into a dressing room to address the next show. The room was loud with the sound of singing and piano music. "Alright you guys, you'll be playing to a high profile crowd today, so don't let us down!"

A woman in a white gown and piercing red eyes turned away from the mirror she was using. "Have we failed yet? We've been bringing in the money, so just leave the work to us."

"Alright, I'm leaving it to you." The manager walked out of the door, shutting it behind him. She growled as she went back to the mirror, and the pianist stopped practicing.

"I can't believe he chooses to lose faith in us now of all times! Can you believe it Helen?"

She straightened out her gown and folded her arms. "Fear is irrational. Why is not our concern, only how it can be used."

"It must be our target." Upsilon said, coming out of a changing room in a suit as white as Helen's gown. He took a vidscreen communicator to see the rest of the group in their ship, the _Argo_.

"How are you holding up?"

A groan sounded from Omega as he leaned back in his chair. "Between the jetlag, re-adjusting from the twenty-seven hour day, and pulling out every bio-amp in my body is _not_ good for you _._ "

"Where's Epsilon?"

"Happy that he gets to eat something that's not an MRE." Rho said.

Epsilon swallowed his last bite of fish. "You know it."

"Are you sure you'll be fine Upsilon?" Nero said, taking his hands off the keys of his piano. "Victor and I didn't have a lot of time to pull out all of those cybernetics, if you need any rest…"

"I will be fine." Upsilon stood next to Helen. "We're going to need a song to enrapture the crowd, do you know anything?"

Gamma spoke up. "Depends; Psyche get us an image of the audience."

 _"On it."_ Psyche, who had been installed as the onboard computer for the _Argo_. A small portion on the screen had been replaced with the surveillance feed of the stage being prepared. It turned to the audience and they all looked for their target. Omega, Epsilon, Rho, and Gamma who had the larger viewscreen saw a little more and caught a man walking in with a retinue of guards who waited at the exit. He was a well dressed man with black hair, but he looked a little distant and always glancing over his back.

"Stop, that's him!" Gamma ordered. "Fred Luo."

"And who's that behind him?" Rho said as a muscular woman in formal dress came in behind Fred, her brown hair in a ponytail around her shoulder. He suppressed a shiver as she approached, dwarfing him. They share a few words between themselves before going to their seats. Rho recognized her and his words came out flat. "That's Reiko Ando."

"Who?" Omega asked.

"Four time holder of the title 'Strongest Woman in the Universe'."

Omega nodded. "Well, how about that. Wait, why is she here with this guy?"

"She's in love with him." Nero said. "What she sees in him, I have no idea."

"This Fred guy seems unsettled by her." Helen wondered. "I wonder why."

Gamma stifled a laugh. "He's gay. But Reiko has a big muscles and a bigger heart, so he can't find the courage to break it to her."

"You're telling me," Helen shook Upsilon around. "Johann's heart was always too big for his own good."

"So," Epsilon interrupted. "Anyone have a song, because I'm drawing a blank. Psyche?"

 _"I'm not the expert on this, but I sense Victor has a selection."_

"A request really," He pulls up the sheet music and lyrics for them to see. Nero's face immediately became a scowl once he realized what Gamma asked him to play.

"No."  
"Come on-"  
"No."  
"Come onnnnnn…"  
"Not. Going. To happen."  
"For old times sake."  
"I'm not playing that song for you."  
"Then for a pair of lovers."  
" _Them?_ I mean Reiko is into mushy stuff but Fred?"  
"That's not the pair I meant."

Nero stopped talking and slowly turned his head to Helen and Upsilon and hung his arms to his sides in defeat. Upsilon and Helen traded nervous glances and Upsilon made the first move by turning the vidscreen off and extending his hand. Helen took it, intertwining their fingers.

"Johann…" Helen started, feeling Upsilon's quivering hand.

Upsilon brushed it off. "It's been a while since I have done this, and I am a bit rusty, so give us a moment."

Nero understood that it meant him as well and stood back as they went through a series of sweeping motions pantomiming swordplay. They were side by side, almost touching each other, but carefully keeping themselves apart. Nero watched them, unsettled with the idea that this perhaps was something intimate, considering the strangeness in their relationship.

 _"Ich gehöre zu dir."_ Upsilon said, his voice trembling with emotion.

 _"Wie ich gehöre zu dir."_ Helen replied, her voice steadier, but still shaky.

 _"Und solange wir beide leben,"_ They both spoke together, facing each other, touching foreheads. _"Werden wir nie getrennt warden."_ Taking a deep breath, the master and student were once again of one mind.

Upsilon looked up at the clock on the wall. "It is almost time."

"Prepare your wits Nero." Helen advised. "You will need them for the task ahead."

* * *

Omega yawned and scratched his back in boredom. He and the rest of the crew were watching video of the stage, which was still being set up, the lights being tested and the piano being rolled out. "They getting started anytime soon?"

 _"Maybe it wasn't smart to press Nero so hard Victor."_ Psyche said. _"That might have assisted in the delay."_

"He'll be fine." Gamma responded. "This isn't the first time I've done this to him." The restaurant began to darken, and Nero strode out, a spotlight following him, and sat down on the stool in front of the piano. He hit a few keys, a melodious sound coming out. A brisk applause came afterwards, and Nero nodded his head and faced them.

"Thank you for coming to see us." He introduced himself. "Now the selection we've chosen for today we haven't played for anyone else. So for your pleasure we shall begin."

After the first notes were hit, Gamma lit up as he knew Nero took his request. A shadow drifted in behind him as he played. The spotlight slowly illuminated the figure; it was Helen, incredibly bright as she was revealed.

 _"Sometimes I feel so all alone,"_ She sang, paying no mind to the noise in the crowd. _"Finding myself calling your name…"_

 _"When we're apart, so far away,"_ Upsilon picked up right after her, stopping just in front of her. _"Hoping it's me that you're thinking of…"_

Everyone in the _Argo_ was breathless at both the duet singing and the Nero's playing. Helen and Upsilon went through the number expertly; for those few minutes they actually looked like lovers for once. They had heard Upsilon sing once before, but never with this kind of passion. Upsilon and passion, now there were two words never related to each other, especially about another person.

 _"I never knew Johnathan,"_ Psyche said. _"Was he always…"_

"No…" Gamma's words trailed off. They were all looking at those two, embracing each other as they sang the last lines together.

 _"Never felt that love is sooo right.  
The world seemed such an empty place.  
We need someone we could give our allllll….  
Baby, it's you, we'll be together now and forever."_

Nero finished playing and the guests started cheering. Nero stood up and all three of them bowed and left for backstage. They went back into the dressing room and contacted the _Argo._

"Don't make us do that again." Nero said as soon as Gamma was on screen.

"It wasn't too bad was it?" He didn't get an answer. "Okay, Omega will be at his post." Omega got out of his chair and sluggishly made his way to the hatch. "Just get there now."

"Understood." Nero focused on his own shadow, becoming even more black. Together the three of them jumped in and vanished as the manager came back in.

"Hey, they want another show-what the hell!"

* * *

On a roof overlooking the restaurant, Omega stood impatiently looking at his own shadow. Soon enough, Nero, Helen, and Upsilon came through.

Omega greeted them. "Finally. Can I go now?"

"Get some rest." Helen said, and Omega limped away, but stopped short.

"How do you two do it? I mean I'm cramping up, my head throbs…and you're just mocking me by being absolutely fine!"

"Controlled analgesia is something we learned fast." Upsilon stated. "Otherwise you go insane."

Omega left without saying a word, only thinking about how two humans were stronger than his own engineered body. Upsilon quickly summoned Nero's armor and personal rifle. He took them and took up position just before the ledge.

"They should be coming out soon. I'll shoot the vehicle they're in, and then do what you do best."

"We intend to." Upsilon said and he and Helen jumped down into an alley, far from the dispersing crowd. He then pulled out their own weapons and began dressing themselves.

"What did you think about it?" Upsilon asked, checking over his clasps.

Helen kept putting on her greaves. "Hmm? Well it was something new. Anyway, how to stop Fred from escaping?"

Upsilon waved his arms in front of him and a milky-white spear came into existence, its graceful design clashing with the gray metal plates Upsilon wore.

Helen inspected the weapon. "From your 'friend', I presume?"

Upsilon only nodded, his attention on the crowd leaving. He spotted Reiko, who was considerably taller than the rest of the patrons. Fred was still next to her, and their guards lead them to a glossy black limousine.

"Nero, I found the vehicle. What is delaying your action?"

"Hold on." Nero's eye was on them, but he hadn't fired yet. "Psyche."

 _"Yes?"_

"Can you put Victor on a private channel?"

 _"O-okay…"_ There was rustling as Gamma picked up. "What's the problem?"

"Do you trust Helen and Upsilon working together like this?"

"You don't?"

"Well they seem to be rather prone to violence. I mean, they nearly killed each other when they found each other, last time I checked that's not exactly the foundation of a stable relationship."

"Their relationship is anything but normal. I know of Upsilon's violent nature, I don't expect his master to be any different. Together they've become more docile, or at the very least concerned with the destruction they cause."

"I hope you're right." He pulled the trigger, the shot punching right through the roof of the limo, scattered the crowd as the car sped off. Amidst the panicked patrons Helen and Upsilon walked into the center of the street.

"You should really get that." Helen said. Upsilon took a step back, brought the spear up and hurled it at the limo as it was turning. It tore the back drive wheel off, rolling the entire car and sliding upside down, stopping on the other side of the block.

Upsilon's eyes went wide. "Mother-of-Pearl! That actually worked."

Helen laughed, a cackle with a sharp end. "You need to introduce me to those creatures!"

"I'll give you the reports later." Upsilon said, spreading a hand out in front of him. "Shall you lead the charge?"

"Oh, you are such a gentleman." And they both stormed the car. One of the guards crawled out with a gun and pointed it at Helen as she approached. She drew out her three edged longsword and sliced off his arm at the elbow before he had a chance to fire. He staggered back, a gurgle coming from his throat. She then cut his face open and brought him to the ground. She dragged the body right to the window in front of Fred Luo, who whimpered at the sight of the vacant eyes and dripping gore. Putting away her sword Helen pulled at the door, ripping it away and tossing it to the side. She reached in and grabbed Fred, yanking him out and let him spill onto the ground. He shivered, his arm and several ribs broken and glass in various parts of his body.

"T-this can't be the end of m-me…" His good arm came out to repel his attacker; the pale woman who had just sang one of the best duets he's ever heard. Her eyes burned a deep red, the color of blood, or maybe that was his blood running into his eyes. He moaned as Helen came towards him, but she was rammed in the back by Reiko. She was similarly hurt, but was still strong enough to fight.

"Don't you dare touch him." She growled.

"You are not in any condition to stop me." Helen stepped into Reiko's guard and shoved the pommel of her sword into her gut faster than she could react. Even the great Reiko Ando could withstand her injuries in the crash and the hit crumpled her. With a sigh, Helen struck her down with a punch to the temple.

"Took you long enough." Upsilon walked up and smiled at her snide remark.

"I wanted you to earn the title of the strongest here as well as back home."

"She's not the strongest." A shrill voice called out, and a blur of brown and green came past Helen, sidestepping out of the way. The blur was a Ctarl-Ctarl in military uniform, a large bell on her neck and a single braid with a ring at the end. "I am!"

"And you are?" Helen asked.

She jabbed a thumb at herself. "I'm Aisha Clan-Clan! Pride of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire!"

"Good for you!" Helen shot back. "But where are your friends?"

"Right here." Another woman, soft spoken, walked in holding a wooden blade. Her clothing was white with sleeves of orange and red like a sunset. Helen and Upsilon looked at her with awe.

"Twilight Suzuka…" Upsilon whispered to Helen.

"Well this is a surprise." Helen turned her head to each of them. "We decided to go after Fred Luo as a challenge. I mean, the best assassin to ever live died trying to take him down!"

Upsilon didn't bother to hide his disdain. "We've wasted our time with him. Who do you want to fight, Aisha or Suzuka?"

"Hmmm, tough choice." Helen stood back to back with Upsilon, weapons out. "But you've spoiled me enough; you have fun with Aisha."

"Thank you." They engaged the two and Nero, who hadn't moved, watched the brawl. "Hey Victor, they came, just as we'd hoped."

"Alright, how are they doing?"

Nero paid attention to the fight; Helen stayed blow for blow with Suzuka, slowly wearing her down, while Upsilon forced Aisha back slowly with both sword and shield. On the side, a man and a teenage boy dragged Fred and Reiko out of harm's way.

Fred came to and saw the man, grabbing onto his cloak. "Oh, Gene! Every time I need help you come!"

Gene sighed and mussed his red hair. "Who'd you piss off this time?"

"I don't know! They seem to be in it for the sport!"

"A challenge eh?" He looked at the boy beside him. "Jim, find out who these guys are.?"

He pulled out a laptop and began typing. "And what are you going to do, as if I have to ask?"

Gene pulled from his tan cloak a giant bronze pistol, and loaded it with a single round. He walked out into the street and caught the attention of everyone. "Hey!"

"Gene Starwind." Helen said. "A pleasure to meet you at last."

Upsilon walked up to stand next to her. "We expect much from you."

"You can count on that." Gene braced his self as he aimed the gun, it beginning to radiate energy along the barrel. When it fired, he barely managed to keep it on target. The blast would not faze Upsilon and Helen; Upsilon covering them both with his shield. There was a explosion and the two of them were knocked into the limo, the metal bending under the force.

"You saw that right?" Helen said as she got up.

Upsilon got up as well. "Of course. Time to wrap this up; Nero, covering fire if you will."

Shots rained down and distracted Gene, Aisha and Suzuka long enough for Helen and Upsilon to vault over the car and with a pair of rising kicks sent the entire thing sailing through the air towards them. With one clean slash, Suzuka cut the car in half, before it could do damage. But by that time, they were the only ones on the street. Gene had drew a normal gun and fired up at Nero running away, and eventually, out of sight. With the fight concluded, the last noise of the night was the loud roar of a furious Aisha.

* * *

"Fred, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you!"

"Don't feel bad." Fred consoled Reiko from a familiar place: on the hospital bed next to hers. "Those _things_ could take on Gene and his crew." He turned his head over to the transmission of their rescuers on the bridge of the _Outlaw Star_.

"I've never seen any Terran fight with strength like theirs." Aisha said. "They turned away my strongest blows."

Suzuka was equally concerned. "I would have heard of such swordsmanship somewhere."

Jim looked up from another display. "I cannot find these guys. They just appear as some travelling show group, but nothing else. Someone's been cleaning their records."

"They were looking for a challenge." Gene put forward. "We can't be thinking of them like bounty hunters."

"What if they were looking for us?" A fair voice came in from behind them.

"What do you mean, Melfina?" Gene asked.

"That shadowy guy, Prometheus, had a chance to shoot Fred long before we showed up, but didn't. Mr. Luo was never the real target, they were expecting us."

"Wait," Fred interrupted. "If you didn't come to save me, then why'd you come back to Heifong?"

Gene chuckled a bit to himself but Fred heard him. "Gene, if this is about another loan…"

His chuckle erupted into raucous laughter. "Quite the opposite! I came back to pay off my loan."

"You can't be serious."

"And now there's people trying to kill us again so, now we gotta leave. Tough break, get well soon!" He turned the screen off and jumped into the pilot's seat. "Gilliam! Any ships leave out recently?"

 _"One ship was in a hurry."_ The display at the front of the ship pulsed with every word Gilliam said. _"Designated as the_ Argo _."_

"Good. Plot out its next heading and get clearance for liftoff, we're going after it!"

* * *

On the _Argo…_

"Moment of truth, guys." Gamma looked around at the assembled team, surrounding a empty table. "Upsilon, do it."

Upsilon created a holographic display of the strange gun Gene had. After a few seconds, it became a real object that clattered on the table.

"So, what is it?" Epsilon asked.

"And why did we have to jump through so many hoops to get it?" Helen asked as well.

"Nero will explain." Gamma said as he handed it over to him.

"This is a Caster, or 'Spell Gun' in basic terms." Nero explained. "It fires shells of raw concentrated energy."

"That is a good weapon." Upsilon commented. "Our demonic foes can not process raw energy."

"Most spellcasters have no defense against it either. Victor and I can modify this into something more practical."

Rho crossed his arms. "That's all well and good, but guns need bullets, and we didn't have Upsilon copy those."

"Gene Starwind doesn't carry all twenty types of shells on him. But we can go to where the shells are made and then we'll have a infinite amount."

"And that is our next heading. Psyche," Gamma looked at the speaker in the corner. "Plot a course to planet Tenrei."

 _"Next stop: Tenrei. Go get some rest now, I'll get us there."_

Everyone filed out, with Gamma in the back. "You're a lifesaver Psyche." He said.

 _"Consider it a thank you for giving me this entire ship to run."_

"The least I could do." Gamma retired to his room, and he and the rest of his motley buddies slept smoothly through the stars under the _Argo's_ Ether Drive. Except two…

* * *

Helen put on a nightgown and walked into Upsilon's room she found him practicing with _Maschinengott_ , the blade's motions slow and methodical. "Still can't sleep Johann?"

"There is so much for me to accomplish." Upsilon continued, still moving from attack to attack. "Rest can come later."

Helen forced his arms down. "Then at least spend that time not resting dancing with me." She put out her hand. Upsilon put down his sword, took her hand and they both spent the night waltzing.


	2. Caught in the Tide

_"Alright, rise and shine everyone! Time to get to work you lazy bums; I've been on the job all night, now it's your turn!"_

Psyche's call was answered when the entire crew walked onto the bridge, Gamma and Omega out in front.

Omega yawned and rubbed his eye. "We're not all machines who don't need sleep, Psyche."

"Tell that to Upsilon." Gamma glanced over at him, holding a briefcase. "You haven't been with him long, but I've never seen him rest."

Omega was nudged in the back by Upsilon, who had brought his shield with him. "I would rather you not call me a machine, but I do take advantage of my conditioning."

Upsilon sat down and went to repairing his shield, Rho and Epsilon moving past him.

"Wait, you haven't fixed that?" Nero asked.

Upsilon placed a hand in the shield, it separated into a three fingered hand. Moving it with some difficulty he gritted his teeth. "The Caster shell from Gene damaged the inner circuits to _Panzerfaust."_ He rumbled, becoming more and more angry. "I should have been done… '

"And you will be done by the time you get there." Helen talked him down when she came in. She stopped behind his seat and gave him a soft peck on the cheek, softening his demeanor. Epsilon turned away so no one could see smile.

Rho tapped Gamma's case. "Well _anyways_ , what's in there?"

"Me and Nero woke up early to put this thing together." He opened the case and pulled out a modified Caster; stretched out and reinforced, the stocky frame now included a shoulder stock. "We modified it into a carbine. It's a little heavier, but it's semi-automatic instead of breech loaded. With some luck, it should accept a magazine of four shells; any more and even this won't handle the strain."

"Why hasn't this been tried before?" Helen said.

"Caster technology is old and rare," Nero picked the discussion up. "I don't know if they can be repaired, much less new ones made. The only reason we could is because we could create another one if we failed."

"Speaking of that," Omega swiveled his chair around. "How did you two even come up with this plan? How did you even believe it would work? Why did it work?"

Gamma looked out at the stars, spotting a bright one and pointing at it. "Notice that one?"

"Yeah, you called it the 'Star of Misfortune'."

"It earns that name. You see, for gods and demons, happiness and luck are much like matter and energy, transferred from one person to another. Hild's curse forced the Star of Misfortune to follow us around, but even that can be an advantage. I had expected Gene to show up once we attacked Fred Luo because that was the worst possible outcome I could think of. That is also why I sent Upsilon Helen, and Nero; their precision and knowledge would keep everything under a reasonable amount of control."

"That's…almost diabolically clever. Is that why you're the leader?"

"My noggin has a good idea in it every other week."

 _"Now entering Tenrei orbit."_ Psyche said as they overlooked the planet, its four ringsframing the swirling clouds and landmasses.

Epsilon marveled at the sight. "Gorgeous…"

"A resort planet should be." Gamma said. From the corner of his eye he saw Omega open his mouth. "No, we are not here to sightsee; we have to get what we can and leave. That means you too Psyche."

 _"And I just made myself at home."_

Omega flipped his arms up in protest. "On that note, we should find some swimwear." Everyone looked at Gamma when he said that. "The employees can be grabby."

* * *

A trolley filled with warm water up to its windows rolled into the station from a mountain ridge. It stopped and opened its doors, washing the occupants out.

"We hope you enjoy your stay in Hagone Hot Springs!" The announcer at the station welcome them as they got up off of the ground and went on their way.

"Shouldn't the water drain from the bottom of the trolley?" Epsilon asked, tightening the strings to his blue trunks.

"Tenrei isn't a reasonable place." Nero said as he squeezed his violet robe out.

"Most tourist traps aren't." Helen added. Her red one piece swimsuit stood out and drew eyes, despite showing little of her albino skin. Behind her was Upsilon, pulling the cases that held their armor and weapons. his chest was bare and everyone saw a patch of mottled skin reaching under his left arm to his sternum, as white as Helen's. It had the opposite effect, repelling people away from him. Neither result concerned them.

"So," Rho said, looking out at the mountains. "Where's the objective?"

"Two places," Gamma explained, taking off his cap. "First one's a temple; there will be two priest within, they'll be easy to beat."

"Why does it feel like the second one will be more difficult?"

"The second one is on Mount Nantai, buried deep into the snow in dormant lava flows. Traps litter the way up and its well guarded when you get in."

"Temple first?"

"Both at the same time. Murphy's Law is still in effect, and there is a lot that needs to happen. Also we'll need the memories of each priest."

"Who are the targets sir?"

"Please don't call me that Upsilon. You'll deal with Ark Manaf and Hadul at the temple to get the Ninth and Thirteenth Shells. Since only women can ascend Nantai and confront Urt for the Fourth Shell, Helen will have to go by herself."

Epsilon clutched his necklace. "Can't someone help?"

"Depends," Nero answered. "Are you any good at table tennis?" He was met with silence. "Thought not. Helen, Johann, once again we leave a important task in your hands."

"We're the best humanity has to offer," Helen boasted. "There's no way we'll lose."

"Watch our back, and we will succeed." Upsilon said, picking up the packs with their gear, leaving the rest with them and going on their way. Gamma reached into one of the bags and pulled out his communicator.

"How are you doing Psyche?"

 _"Cramped."_

"Sorry. any visitors for us?"

 _"The_ Outlaw Star _is in port, Victor."_

 _"Faster than I remember."_ Gamma thought.

 _"Also, another ship has landed close to Nantai; fitting the description of the_ Shangri La _."_

Gamma screamed inwardly at the news, outwardly he shook his head. "Guys, get changed. It's going to be a close shave this time around."

 _"So what else is new?"_

* * *

From the outside, the people visiting Hagone looked upon a stone temple, an ancient relic in the modern age. Within however, it had become a warzone, piles of rubble everywhere. Upsilon held the beaten form of Ark Manaf to the ground and looked into his eyes to see his memories. He had already done the same to Hadul and this was no less difficult.

"A pity," He said, sifting the memories around. "That I could not fight you in your prime." He turned away from them and grabbed his backpack containing the rest of the texts needed to make Caster shells. Before he could exit, he found an unwelcome sight in the face of Gene, Aisha, Suzuka and Jim.

Upsilon gave a quick glance at each of them and spotted a wooden handle in Suzuka's hand. "Of course you got to keep that, who was going to stop you?" His head tilted slightly as a question came to mind. "How many people have you killed with a weapon made entirely of wood?"

Suzuka drew her sword. "How many? I don't count; there's always one more."

"Hmm. Interesting worldview."

Gene pointed at Upsilon. "Cut the crap! All I want to know is what you're doing here!"

"That no longer concerns you." He saw Jim just behind the rest of the group. Instantly he found an escape route, slightly bitter at what he had to do. "I have what I need; although I would have liked to stay and know you better." The _Panzerfaust_ opened up and it flew off of his arm, wrapping around Jim's leg. He was dragged back with it and when the shield reaffixed itself Upsilon hurled him at Suzuka, sending them both tumbling. Before the others could react, the heard the tapping of metal behind them from Gamma and his team.

* * *

Urt sighed, content with her life. Since the time that Gene came there in search of the Galactic Leyline, she could sense that the mana had shifted considerably in the galaxy. Perhaps now she and her partners-she laughed at the word 'partners'-could finally do everything they wanted. Even starting the next great age of magic, perhaps! But until then, she thought, there was no problem with relaxing for now. She left her study for her own personal bath but saw a terrible thing.

Blood smeared the floor to the bath, compelling her to hurry. When she opened the doors, it was filled with the bodies of her apprentices: mangled, lacerated, but still alive. In the bath was Helen, finishing placing her armor back on, the shaped metal shining on her moist skin. She took notice of the shocked priestess and her eyes flashed red for a split second. When Urt's face tightened in pain, Helen smiled.

"It wasn't hard to get under your skin. Also I apologize for the state of the bath." The water had been stained with wispy pink strands. "I'm not exactly a vain woman, but I'd like to stay professional."

"What have you done!" She shouted.

"What I've always done; whatever I want." Helen said. "You on the other hand, can't stop me and save them, and we both know what you'll do." She ran past Urt, leaving her to tend to her students. Once out of the mountain, she looked down at Hagone, and felt the cold wind on her body.

"Maybe a bath up here was a bad idea." Helen thought aloud as she walked through the snow. "But then again, frozen water is better than frozen blood." She pulled out her communicator to report to the others that she was done, but she noticed a shift in the snow right before a black canine drone burst out to ambush her. Helen dodged it, the drone responding by firing a laser from where it's face should have been. Her armor deflected most of it, allowing her to slash its flank, causing sparks to fly. The drone limped, keeping its damaged side away from Helen. It perked its head up and Helen turned to see that it was looking at its master.

His yellow eyes were sunken into a dark face with a scar running down the left half of his lips. His hands were in the pockets of his red trenchcoat and black hair fluttered in the wind.

"Well I'm surprised," He said with amusement. "You shouldn't have survived that."

"From what I hear," Helen said back. "You should be dead too, MacDougall."

"Maybe that's true." He admitted. "But I'm going to make the most of this, no matter where it takes me."

He pulled out a staff as long as his forearm, the front of it widening out into a very familiar barrel. Despite the danger of going up against a Caster, Helen held her ground. Soon the crunching of snow getting closer led to Upsilon showing up to aid her.

"Did you have fun?" Helen asked him.

"I decided to share." Was his response as the crew of the _Outlaw Star_ trudged up behind him, and the crew of the _Argo_ behind them. Ronald MacDougall's focus, however, was only on one person.

" _Starwind!_ "

Gene was in awe at the sight. "No way…you're still alive?"

"I'll show you what happens when you cross the MacDougall Brothers!"

Epsilon turned to Gamma. "Upsilon and Helen will be caught in the crossfire!"

Gamma got to his knees and sifted through the snow for something. Nero followed suit and quickly they both found a thick rope. They looked at each other and then pulled it before either one could talk the other out of it. A snapping sound could be heard by everyone just before they were swept up by an avalanche. Barreling down the slope at high speeds Gamma called out to anyone who can hear him.

"So what was the plan again?" Omega screamed.

"Escape! Urt rigged the place to collapse in this fashion! We'll wash up somewhere in Hagone, hopefully away from them!"

" _Or,_ since this place is a dormant volcano," Rho rebutted, getting hotter every second. "We'll fall into a pool of lava."

Gamma saw his logic, and then he saw the lava pool they were headed towards.

 _"You spent all that time telling us that we were perpetually unlucky,"_ Psyche said. _"Then you made a plan that had a chance to go spectacularly wrong! Sometimes I worry about you, Victor."_

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys." Helen's compliment was the last thing they heard when they fell into the lava. It wasn't as hot as they thought it would be; in fact it was quite cold. Crawling onto a grassy shore, Gamma opened his eyes and saw that they had just come out of a lake. Also they were now in the middle of the forest in someone else's backyard.

 _"Great, we're not on Tenrei anymore,"_ He thought, rubbing his eyes. _"Most likely not even in the same universe."_

"Look, they've arrived!" The unknown voice chimed in with his tinny voice, causing Gamma to look up and see a floating log scanning him with a single optic lens. Its only defining feature being a blue symbol on its front.

"They are all here, and even more!" Said another log with a red symbol as the rest came out of the lake. As Gamma's head became less fuzzy he remembered these machines and smiled.

"Azaka, Kamidake; has there been any mail for us?"

"Victor…" Gamma turn to see Nero and the rest looking at him with dumbfounded expressions. Nero, who also knew where they were, decided to express his opinion on the matter.

"I hate you. I hate you _so_ much…"

* * *

 _Well, I guess if they made it this far, they deserve to know the truth._

 _Authors Notes: Well with this done, it marks a full year that I've been writing this story! Didn't think I'd make it this far; thank you all for reading!_


End file.
